Karmi
Karmi is a recurring character in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a young former student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, who specializes in biology. She was later inducted into the biotech company, Sycorax, as an intern under the tutelage of Di Amara. Background Karmi, along with Hiro, is the youngest genius at San Fransokyo Tech. According to Go Go Tomago, Karmi doesn't have friends—the only thing she's had going for her was being the youngest genius in SFIT (before Hiro came along). Karmi primarily spends her time nurturing her organisms at the SFIT biometric lab. On her downtime, Karmi writes fan fiction of Big Hero 6; despite her standoffish nature, it has garnered a dedicated following in the SFIT campus. She is also a talented artist, having sketched Hiro's alter-ego in great detail at one point. Personality Karmi and Hiro are very much alike. They are both scientific geniuses who attended college at a young age, which Karmi takes great pride in. Whenever she is around Professor Granville, she puts on a forced smile and acts optimistic and engaged, when in actual fact she is the sort of girl who likes to keep to herself. As a result, she is more comfortable in her research than engaging in social interactions. Due to her lack of social interaction, Karmi devotes herself to her work and hobbies, in which she finds comfort. She has an obsessive relationship with her virus samples, seeing them as the only true companions she has. She treats them with affection, even giving them names. When one was destroyed, she reacted in horror. Karmi's social ineptitude drives her to act snobbish and cold at times, but this is mostly surface level as Karmi, deep down, is quite selfless and heroic. Rather than fleeing with the rest of the crowd in "Big Problem", Karmi stayed behind to assist Big Hero 6 in subduing a mutated Orso Knox and was ultimately responsible for saving the day. Furthermore, in "Prey Date", she was initially against the idea of breaking into restricted areas of Sycorax as it would put her job at risk, but quickly agreed to do so when Hiro stressed that Orso Knox was in need of help. After being rescued by Big Hero 6, Karmi became a die-hard fan of the team—specifically the team leader (Hiro) whom she developed romantic feelings for. Ironically, Karmi resents the actual Hiro due to having to share the spotlight as the youngest genius in the school. Out of spite, she repeatedly teases Hiro and enjoys watching him be humiliated. She also believes that Hiro is crushing on her, much to Hiro's annoyance. Despite their rivalry, Karmi is not as repulsed by Hiro as she may let on. When Hiro was kidnapped by Orso Knox in "Prey Date", Karmi showed great concern for his safety, going as far as to ask Big Hero 6 about the matter. When "Speed Queen" assured that Hiro was fine (referring to him as Karmi's friend), Karmi made a halfhearted attempt deny any friendly relationship between the two. Later that same episode, both she and Hiro were able to engage in a civil conversation with one another. Though intelligent, Karmi has her moments of obliviousness. This includes her mistakenly believing Hiro to have a crush on her, and being unable to recognize Hiro when he is in his superhero garb. Physical appearance Karmi is an adolescent girl with olive tan skin, long brown hair, and is a little taller than Hiro, although the two are close in age. She ties her hair back in a ponytail, and wears a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. For accessories, Karmi wears red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist. Role in the series Season one Professor Grandville first introduced Hiro to Karmi in "Issue 188" as a means of improving Karmi's social skills. Karmi did not want anything to do with Hiro and treats him with disdain and annoyance. However, Hiro discovers that Karmi has a crush on his superhero identity. Fortunately, Karmi does not realize Hiro's secret and fails to see the resemblance, even when she got a good look at his face during a fight against High Voltage. Hiro actually consults his friends on why Karmi is unable to recognize him when suited up. Fred comes to the conclusion that "people see what they want to see". While filing a report to Granville about their week together, Hiro claims that he learned a lot from Karmi. Karmi is shocked that Hiro did not rat about her behavior and assumes Hiro is crushing on her, which he denies. In "Failure Mode", Karmi records and takes pictures of Hiro with her phone when his fail attempts in Grandville's earthquake-proof building project causes him to make a fool out of himself and posts them online so others could see. Despite her having a few problems and kinks with her own model. When Hiro finally passes and gets a higher grade than hers, he takes a picture of her reaction as payback. In "Small Hiro One", Karmi attends a lecture had by Trevor Trengrove. Hiro is denied entry due to his age, which Karmi uses as teasing ammunition. Ironically, Karmi ends up getting kicked out by Trengrove. When Hiro tries to comfort her over the matter, Karmi is genuinely appreciative, hinting at a softening relationship between the two (they both pull away in disgust upon realizing how kindly they're treating each other). It is revealed in "Fan Friction" that Karmi writes fan fiction about Big Hero 6 with herself depicted as "Captain Cutie's" girlfriend, leaving Hiro feeling embarrassed. However, much of her fanfiction proved useful to the team. Go Go discovered she could skate vertically up walls, Fred and Honey Lemon found it possible to make ice showers together, and Hiro managed to upgrade Baymax with an actual "Overdrive mode". Karmi's stories—and more specifically, her role as "Captain Cutie's" girlfriend—caught the attention of Obake. One night, Karmi was kidnapped by Momakase and taken to Krei's old lab on Akuma Island, which was scheduled for demolition. She was used as bait to lure Big Hero 6 into a trap. Both Karmi and Big Hero 6 were trapped in an impregnable cage, but by using new techniques inspired by Karmi's fan fiction, successfully escaped before everything on the island was disintegrated. Once they made it to safety, Hiro attempted to criticize Karmi for her fan fiction, but, unable to hurt her feelings, commended her instead. Karmi then wrote the next chapter of her fan fiction, which involved herself becoming the seventh member of Big Hero 6 and sharing a kiss with "Captain Cutie". In "Big Problem", biologist Liv Amara visits the SFIT campus in sponsorship of a new bio-tech building that's about to be unveiled. Karmi leaps at the opportunity to meet her idol. She presents her latest invention—extradermal nano-receptors—which impresses Liv so much that she offers to provide funding for Karmi. The two then spend the day together bonding over biology, which unintentionally infuriates a jealous Hiro. At the gala commemorating the new bio-tech building, Liv gives a special shoutout to Karmi during her speech. Unfortunately, the gala is interrupted by a monster out to attack Liv. Big Hero 6 battles the beast, but they are overpowered even with their new battle armor. While the attendees flee, Karmi stays behind and uses her nano-receptors to sedate the monster. Not only does this save the day, but it also gives Liv further incentive to support Karmi and her endeavors. "Captain Cutie" thanks Karmi for her assistance despite his jealously to which Karmi responds by awkwardly professing her love for the hero. Season two By the events of "Internabout", Karmi has been granted an internship at Sycorax, complete with a personal lab. Professor Granville, along with Hiro and his friends, are invited to the company in support of Karmi's latest achievement, though Hiro becomes jealous to the point of requesting an internship at Krei Tech. Some time later, Hiro uses Karmi's internship and apparent closeness to Liv to learn more about Orso Knox's treatment. While accessing Knox's restricted containment unit, Karmi concord a formula that can save him. She and Hiro are discovered by Liv, however, who is disappointed to the point of nearly firing Karmi. She holds back upon seeing Karmi's work regarding Knox's cure and declares that she can overlook her intern's mistake. Liv then leaves the lab with Fred, before discreetly locking Hiro, Karmi, and Baymax inside with an loose Knox. Karmi and Hiro find refuge in a lab, where the former hastily works on creating the cure to save Knox. Before she can finish, Hiro is kidnapped by Knox and taken into the city. Liv calls for Knox to be killed, but Karmi advocates for curing Knox using her research. After Knox is returned to Sycorax, Liv's team utilizes Karmi's work to supposedly cure him. Though Karmi refuses to take all of the credit—as protocol for Sycorax employees—she takes great pride in her contributions. In "City of Monsters", Liv assigns Karmi with creating a cure from special kind of parasites that were created to destroy viruses inside human body, but started to destroy the healthy zones instead. Liv also mentions about the patient in need of that particular cure, but refuses to give Karmi more details about patient's identity, claiming it to be confidential. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Karmi realizes that biology isn't enough to create a cure and decides to resort to robotics as well, although she's not an expert in it. In search for needful resources Karmi secretly sneaks in SFTI's robotic lab, but gets caught by Hiro, who immediately becomes unsure of her plans, since Karmi lacks any robotic skills. After a brief confrontation between them, Karmi angrily leaves and returns back to her own lab, where she continues her work alone, until Hiro comes to her later and offers a help, which she agrees to accept. With Hiro's robotic and Karmi's biological skills combined, kids find the way to create a needful cure: nanobots (based on Hiro's microbots) that can physically prevent the parasites from swimming through the patient's body and destroying the latter's health. Joint work also helps Hiro and Karmi to finally stop hating each other and actually form a friendly bond. Soon after, Karmi informs Liv about her success in creating a cure to help a patient, only to allow the latter to finally reveal her true sinister colors. However, Karmi manages to escape from Liv and hides in the SFTI, where she contacts with Hiro through the phone and tells him that his suspicions towards Liv were true. Soon Hiro approaches the institute and finds Karmi, but before they can leave, Karmi, due to the activation of bio-chip that was injected into her some time between Liv's betrayal and Karmi's phone call to Hiro, suddenly transforms into the monster and breaks out of the institute, taking Hiro and their nanobots with her. Trivia *Karmi is at the very least sixteen years old, as she was allowed entry into Trevor Trengrove's workshop, which only allowed students sixteen and older. *According to Hiro, Karmi always leaves the biometric lab at 7pm. *Prior to her official debut, Karmi made a cameo appearance in a crowd shot in "Baymax Returns". Gallery Issue 188 22.png Issue 188 23.png Issue 188 29.png Issue 188 26.png|Flattered to be saved by "Hero" Hiro Issue 188 20.jpg Issue 188 27.png|"He can say hey Karmi to me any day." Failure Mode 16.png Failure Mode-26.JPG The Impatient Patien 20.png Small Hiro One 28.png Small Hiro One 29.png Small Hiro One 8.JPG Small Hiro One 30.png Small Hiro One 23.png Small Hiro One 25.png Small Hiro One 20.png Small Hiro One 21.png Fran Fiction 17.png Fran Fiction 18.png|Chibi Karmi Fran Fiction 19.png Fan Friction 46.png Fan Friction 47.png Fan Friction 73.png Fan Friction 67.png Fan Friction 65.png Fan Friction 68.png Fan Friction 26.png Fan Friction 28.png Fan Friction 32.png Fan Friction 37.jpg Fan Friction 38.jpg Fan Friction 39.png Karmi - Fan Friction.jpg Fan Friction 42.png Big Problem 9.png Big Problem 14.png Karmi at the SFIT gala.jpeg Big Problem 35.png|"Is Captain Cutie here?" Karmi defeats Orso.jpeg Karmi and Ultra Hiro.jpeg Karmi and Ultra Hiro 2.jpeg|"I love you, too, Captain Cutie!" Internabout.jpg Prey Date (3).png Write Turn Here 2.jpg City of Monsters P1 1.jpg BH6211Activated.jpg Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Monsters Category:Mutants